Losers and Lizards
by Suriee
Summary: Una de las ventajas del Heylin es que eran un grupo reducido y cerrado. Todos se conocían entre sí. Y se conocían muy bien. Algunas veces, se conocían más de lo que habrían deseado. ((Lemon, foursome))


**Xiaolin Chronicles**

**Losers and Lizards **

**Hola!**

**Esta vez traemos una propuesta nueva y todo un reto para escribir. **

**Esperamos les guste.**

**(( Feliz cumpleaños a mí, y un feliz cumpleaños adelantado para mi Senpai))**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Y un Salmundo, o sea un Salvador/Raimundo. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Una de las ventajas del Heylin es que eran un grupo reducido y cerrado. Todos se conocían entre sí. Y se conocían muy bien. Algunas veces, se conocían más de lo que habrían deseado.

**Nota: **RP con Freaku

**Nota 1:** Este RP lo tenemos desde... Enero de este año. Escribir un foursome es increíblemente difícil, por eso se tomo tanto para editarlo. Además de otras complicaciones en el camino... Pero bien, aquí esta. Esperemos lo disfruten.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

**Losers and Lizards**

Una de las desventajas del Heylin es que eran un grupo reducido y cerrado. Todos se conocían entre sí. Y se conocían muy bien.

Una de las ventajas del Heylin es que eran un grupo reducido y cerrado. Todos se conocían entre sí. Y se conocían muy bien. Algunas veces, se conocían más de lo que habrían deseado.

-Entonces Chase ¿Cómo ha estado la vida últimamente?

Salvador Cumo había sido, en su época, la más joven adquisición del Heylin. Carismático y manipulador era un villano incomparable que además podía transformarse en un Dragón de Komodo con la ayuda del amuleto de Jitsusara.

Chase aún no estaba completamente seguro de cómo había obtenido su inmortalidad pero poco le importaba mientras Cumo siguiera haciendo el buen trabajo que llevaba haciendo para el Heylin desde hacía siglos.

-Generosa, como siempre. Los nuevos guerreros Xiaolin sin embargo son persistentes y enfocados... Los encuentro divertidos y a la vez sumamente molestos –Cumo le sonrió desde detrás de su vaso-

-Interesante... ¿Y no hay nada más que haya llamado tu atención en los últimos años? Porque ahora que regreso al círculo me encontré con un güerito rojo que se hace llamar "Joven genio del mal" y, tengo que decirlo, no está nada mal... -¿Un...?

-Cumo ¿Qué es lo que quieres con mí presa? –Salvador podría ser un buen villano pero Chase tenía un sexto sentido especial y supo de inmediato a quien se refería. Salvador por su parte parpadeo confundido un par de veces al escuchar a su compañero en el mal-

-¿Tu presa? Pero Chase, el güerito está ahí solo, solito... Además, si tú no estás haciendo nada con él deberías dejármelo. Yo ya estoy preparando mi propio harem –el guerrero Heylin culpo a la música molesta del bar, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no había escuchado la palabra "harem" de la boca de Cumo pero termino dándose cuenta de que si, si la había escuchado-

-¿Es que no te conformas sólo con uno? Además, el que haga o no haga nada con él no es de tu incumbencia. Y menos si sabes que me pertenece por derecho –le gruño-

-Pues amigo, no veo tu nombre o marcas sobre él así que...

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –le rugió molesto, atrayendo la atención de unas cuantas personas que después de recibir su mirada molesta regresaron a sus propios asuntos-

-¿Entonces qué rayos esperas? Chase, sabes que es de muy mala educación dejar tus cosas tiradas por ahí, incitando al enemigo...

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Cumo! Pero si debes saberlo, estoy esperando el momento apropiado –respondió Chase-

-¿Cuando tu estés listo? ¿Cuándo las estrellas estén en posición? ¿Cuándo alguien más lo quiera? -bufó Salvador- ¿Cuándo estés lo suficientemente borracho para...? Oh... Oh... Tal vez lo único que necesitas es un empujoncito ¿Verdad Chase, querido y viejo amigo? -dijo el latino dándole unos ligeros codazos-

-¿De qué estás hablando? -soltó Chase con sospecha y ligeramente incomodo-

-Pues te diré... Estaba pensando que tal vez tú y el güerito quisieran acompañarnos a mí y a mi bombón esta noche ¿Qué tal? -dijo el latino arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida-

-... ¿Tu bombón? ¿Y se puede saber de quién estás hablando? -pregunto el dragón con incredulidad-

-¡Pos' mi bombón! ¡Rai! El sexy Xiaolin brasileño ¿Quien más? Pff... -exclamó el otro hombre-reptil, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

-_Así que los rumores eran ciertos_ –pensó Chase, comprendiendo- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Nunca me mencionaste que salías con el dragón del viento -le dijo con calma aunque en el fondo le tenía cierta envidia a Salvador, después de todo, al menos el otro había logrado corromper, en parte, a un guerrero Xiaolin-

-Pues porque nunca me preguntaste _(¿Por qué cree que voy a andar gritándolo por ahí?)_ - exclamó encogiéndose los hombros -Pero eso es lo de menos ¿Qué dices? Tú, el güerito, mi bombón y yo esta noche. Iremos de rumba y, tal vez, a otras cosas - el latino le ofreció una mirada sugerente-

Chase lo consideró. Sería una buena oportunidad para poseer a Jack de la forma más... _Interesante_ posible. Al menos, ya no parecería acababa de perder un tornillo al tener que dar una buena explicación de su repentino interés en Spicer.

-Bien... Hace tiempo que no tomo un descanso por placer (y menos con acompañantes). Supongo que no es una mala idea Cumo. Tengo que admitirlo, tus niveles de, _maldad_, llegan a asombrarme -le sonrió con malicia- _Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando Spicer y Pedrosa sepan que van a pasar la noche juntos_ –pensó con algo de maldad-

-Sabía que te gustaría amigo mío –le dijo el latino con una sonrisa traviesa- Nos veremos esta noche entonces. Y no olvides a tu güerito –le guiño el ojo antes de despedirse y salir del lugar-

-Spicer, Spicer, Spicer... Realmente te darás una idea de lo cruel que puedo ser... Y también sé que lo disfrutaras -fue lo último que pensó Chase antes de sonreír siniestramente y esfumarse a su guarida-

Jack se encontraba esperando a Chase; había terminado de instalar y verificar los equipos de seguridad en el lugar. Si todo salía bien, tal vez Chase le seguiría pidiendo que viniera... Sonaba desesperado, pero desde que conoció a Chase su gran meta se había modificado: Dominar al mundo... Junto a Chase.

Sin embargo el hombre nunca le prestó interés hasta que poco a poco sus invenciones le resultaron útiles. Quizás Jack no fuera un guerrero, pero si le podía servir de utilidad al guerrero, entonces sus esfuerzos no eran en vano.

-Realmente debería dejar de ilusionarme tanto... -pensó Jack con un suspiro-

En ese momento Chase apareció y a Jack dio un salto por el susto.

-Veo que terminaste tu trabajo Spicer -Chase comentó, mirando a su alrededor-

-Ah ¡Sí! No fue tan difícil. Ahora nada ni nadie intentará pensar siquiera en infiltrarse. Ha ha ha -rió torpemente el pelirrojo-

-Eso veo -Chase en realidad no necesitaba un sistema de seguridad ya que contaba con magia para hacer el trabajo sin embargo, podrían llamarlo abusivo, pero él sólo quería ver a Jack haciendo lo que sea que le pidiera, ver esos grandes ojos rubíes mirándolo con adoración... Era una caricia a su ego-

Spicer podía ser patético y algo fastidioso pero no era en absoluto desagradable. No quería admitirlo pero había adquirido cierto gusto hacia aquel chico ligeramente afeminado... Un gusto que se podría describir como posesivo, propio de los depredadores como él. No se lo diría pero eventualmente lo demostraría.

¿Y qué mejor momento que ahora?

-Ch-Chase si lo deseas –comenzó el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por Chase-

-Spicer, quiero compensarte por tus servicios, siento que no he sido lo suficientemente... _Agradecido_ contigo. Después de todo, has estado viniendo muy seguido por aquí -dijo el inmortal con un tono tranquilo-

-¿Eh? Pero Chase no tienes qu... –sin embargo Chase lo interrumpió de nuevo, acercándose peligrosamente a Jack-

-Oh, no es que tenga que, es que _quiero_ hacerlo Spicer... - el dragón conectó su mirada con la del pelirrojo- Saldremos juntos, mañana, a esta misma hora. No me decepciones... Jack - Chase le ofreció una sonrisa perfectamente maliciosa y el tono de voz al decir el nombre del chico sólo se podía describir como sensual-

Y luego simplemente lo dejó ahí. Con el corazón en la boca.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Pensó el pelirrojo, confundido. No estaba seguro... Pero haría lo que fuera que Chase le ordenara.

A veces Jack llegaba a cuestionarse seriamente si tenía tendencias masoquistas.

El día siguiente Jack esperó a Chase a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

El dragón llevó a Jack al lugar acordado, que era una especie de hotel, lo cual hizo que Jack se sonrojara. Entraron a una de las lujosas habitaciones y se encontraron con dos personas más.

Jack vio con asombro que en la habitación se encontraban el monje Xiaolin Raimundo Pedrosa y el villano Heylin Salvador Cumo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pedrosa? ¿Qué hacen ustedes en NUESTRA habitación? –le grito el pelirrojo dividido entre la sorpresa y el espanto (¿Pedrosa y Cumo? ¿En serio?)-

Salvador por su parte comenzó a prepararse para darle a su querido bombón la sonrisa más sexy de su arsenal para poder convencerlo de hacer lo que habían planeado.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué hace el perdedor de Spicer aquí? ¡Sal, exijo una explicación! - le reclamó el brasileño. También vio Jack no iba solo sino también estaba acompañado por Chase Young, esto no le estaba gustando...-

Chase se dirigió a Jack.

-Tranquilo Spicer, Salvador y yo decidimos que sería una cita doble. Pedrosa y él. Tú y yo. - le dijo con una sonrisa confiada- Creo que será divertido ¿No es cierto Cumo?

-Por supuesto que sí –asintió Salvador y se acercó a abrazar a su acompañante- Bombón, tu estuviste de acuerdo en intentar cosas nuevas conmigo ¿Recuerdas? ¿No te parece, _divertido_, compartir una habitación por un rato con Young y Spicer? –le dijo con sensualidad, respirando aire caliente en su oído para excitarlo-

Si lo conseguía sería más fácil que su amante aceptara su proposición lo más rápido posible... La sola idea de poder tener a ambos chicos frente a frente, en cuatro patas, mientras él y Young los tomaban por detrás... Oh sí, eso sería el paraíso Heylin para él...

-P-pero Chase, yo no... Yo nunca... –intento explicarse el pelirrojo pero no podía, no quería decir nada enfrente de Pedrosa porque sabía que el otro podía ir a contárselo a sus amigos y entonces todos se reirían de él-

Rai se volteó incrédulo, claro que había aceptado hacer cosas nuevas con Sal ¿Pero con esos dos? Creo que eso ya era demasiado perverso, eso lo podía leer en la expresión de su rostro... Demonios ¿En qué estaba pensando? Aun así, Salvador parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea y no quería desilusionarlo.

Se estremeció un poco al sentir la boca de Salvador cerca de su oreja y dijo por fin: -Ah, está bien pero más le vale que no diga nada.

Salvador sonrió triunfante y recompenso a su amante besando y mordiendo sus oídos como sabía que le gustaba.

-Te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte bombón... Y te prometo compensarte esto muy, muy bien... –le susurro con sensualidad-

-¿Sucede algo malo con lo acordado Spicer? -el tono de Chase era tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo tenía un hilo demandante. Cualquiera que lo escuchara sabría que no debía meterse con él, y ese era la idea que quería darle a Jack- ¿...O es que acaso no te gusta el lugar? - Chase cambió de táctica por si el albino seguía resistiéndosele. Le acarició el cabello mientras lo miraba con sus ojos dorados, casi queriéndolo hipnotizar y hacerlo aceptar-

Jack se sintió derretir cuando Chase acarició su cabello y los ojos del guerrero lo atravesaron, causándole un escalofrió placentero en la espalda.

-N-no... Digo, sí es... Tú lo escogiste así que es perfecto –tartamudeo el pelirrojo para después suspirar- Está bien. Pero no quiero que _ese_ le cuente nada a nadie. Y menos a sus amigos... –le pidió al mayor-

-Bien, parece que estamos en un acuerdo. Jack acaba de aceptar siempre y cuando Pedrosa no cuente nada de esto a sus amigos ni a nadie - Chase anunció con tranquilidad. Fue más sencillo de lo que pensó.

-Por mi está bien. Lo mismo va para ti Spicer, lo que se hace en el hotel, se queda en el hotel - dijo Rai algo sonrojado por el trato que le daba Sal y por la situación en general.

Chase se volteó a ver a Salvador.

-Hmm por fin los dos en una habitación. ¿Cómo sugieres que empecemos el juego Sal? -le preguntó divertido-

-Oh, claro... ¿Por qué no comenzamos con algo sencillo? –sonrió el latino con malicia- Bombón, dale un besito al "amigo especial" de Young ¿Quieres? Para que... Entre en calor... –le dijo a su pareja mientras acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda-

Raimundo se quedó atónito ante la petición de su amante.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! -exclamó disgustado ante la idea -¡No pienso besarme con el perdedor de Spicer!

-¡Iughh! ¡No! Qué asco, yo no quiero besar a un perdedor Xiaolin –grito Jack a su vez, mirándolo con una expresión de asco-

Chase les lanzó a ambos una mirada dura, sus pupilas rasgadas

-¡Que se besen! Lo van a hacer, quieran o no. - les habló en un tono demandante, mezclado con su voz de dragón-

Raimundo y Jack se quedaron anonadados mirando a Chase casi convertirse en un dragón.

-Ugh... Está bien, pero yo sólo hago esto porque quiero hacer feliz a Sal hoy -dijo Raimundo-

-Yo... Yo voy a hacerlo, por Chase –Jack trago para darse valor y se acercó al otro, repitiéndose en su mente: "Es para hacer feliz a Chase, Chase lo quiere..."-

_-Espero que esto le guste al sexy bastardo..._ –pensó Raimundo; una vez cerca de los labios de Jack, este los capturó y empezó a rosarlo suavemente, tampoco es que quería devorarlos ni nada...- Mmm...

Contrario a lo que Jack creyó el sentir los labios de Rai sobre los suyos no le dio nauseas. La sensación suave y el rose delicado y tranquilo que estaba recibiendo era en realidad, increíblemente, agradable.

-Mn...

Para Raimundo grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Jack no era para nada desagradable sobre todo con esos labios tan suaves y cálidos contra los suyos... Lentamente decidió ahondar el beso acercando su mano a la nuca de Jack. Era casi como besar a una chica.

Jack sintió como Raimundo se acercaba más a él y de pronto coloco una mano en su nuca, atrayéndolo más a sí... El pelirrojo reacciono sin pensarlo y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del otro, pegándose a su cuerpo, buscando más de esa agradable sensación.

Al sentir esos brazos en su cintura y en general el acercamiento tan placentero, Rai decidió que era el momento de intensificar un poco las cosas, por lo que mordisqueó ligeramente el labio inferior de Jack. Las cosas se pusieron bastante divertidas.

Por otro lado, Chase miraba atentamente lo que pasaba. Probablemente sería la única que vez en donde no tenía celos de alguien que tocaba a su Jack, al contrario, observaba a estos dos con interés, olvidando las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo en su parte inferior. Lo único que se le pasó por la mente fue: _Rayos, haz que abra la boca..._ -

Salvador por su parte observaba todo sumamente divertido y emocionado. Su bombón parecía estar comenzando a disfrutar del nuevo juego y hasta la presa de Chase estaba empezando a dejarse arrastrar también...

Jack sintió primero una lengua extraña lamer sus labios. Lentamente al principio, como si lo saboreara, como si jugara con él... Cansado de eso el pelirrojo abrió su boca en el momento preciso, encontrándose con el otro para disfrutarlo también y probar de su sabor.

Rai sonrió internamente, su naturaleza juguetona otra vez le daba buenos resultados. Sin pensarlo más, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Jack, rosando su lengua con la del albino y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Chase tenía buenos gustos después de todo.

Young simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella escena tan atrayente, sentía como su deseo crecía con cada gemido que cualquiera de los dos dejaba escapar... Sólo era cuestión de segundos para que este "listo" para Jack.

El pelirrojo sintió la lengua de Rai rozar la suya y soltó un pequeño gemido. No habría imaginado que Pedrosa fuera tan bueno besando, y esa lengua sobre la suya tan suave y deliciosa que comenzaba a provocarle escalofríos en la columna... Ahora entendía porque Cumo se había interesado en Raimundo; podía ser un perdedor Xiaolin pero vaya que era, mn, delicioso~

Con reticencia Jack se separó de él para recuperar el aliento y entonces lo miro de cerca; las pestañas largas, sus ojos color verde, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios rosas... No era tan hermoso como Chase pero vaya que se veía sexy...

Salvador sonrió, observando el espectáculo, y comenzó a caminar despacio alrededor del par de chicos que seguían besándose, ajenos a su vigilancia... Rai se veía tan atractivo incitando a Spicer y Jack, mn, sin duda Jack era una presa muy atractiva también... Tanto que estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de envidia de Chase ahora...

Rai sintió como Jack se separaba de sus labios y soltó un suspiró, para luego llevarse los dedos a los labios, sonriendo.

-Jack... -cielos, el chico era precioso de esta manera ¿Quién habría imaginado que aquel tonto le resultaría tan sexy como lo era para él ahora? -Mmm -sonrió satisfecho, recordaría "agradecérselo" especialmente a Sal-

Después de aquel espectáculo, Chase sólo quería rozar su cuerpo con el de Jack y gruñir mientras que él... Cielos, ya estaba empezando a pensar como sus gatos en la época de celo. No. Tal vez... no. Al final, emitió algo similar a un ronroneo y empezó a dirigirse hacia Jack.

Claro que, ninguno de los dos chicos, se daba cuenta que ya incitaron lo suficiente a sus depredadores.

Salvador coloco su mano en la espalda de Raimundo y se acercó a su nuca, aspirando el aroma del menor y exhalando el aire tibio sobre ella, acercándose a su oído para soplar más aire caliente, justo como sabía que le gustaba a su bombón. Sutilmente recorrió la espalda del chico, rozando las manos blancas de Jack, hasta llegar a su preciado destino; el suave y hermoso trasero de su guerrero Xiaolin...

-Mn, delicioso bombón... Vamos, juega un poco más para mí... -Susurro en su oído, comenzando a acariciar con suavidad el firme trasero de Raimundo-

Rai soltó un repentino gemido al darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo con Jack, y que Salvador ya se unió a la fiesta. Aquel soplido lo hizo temblar de puro placer.

_-Oh ¿Con que el viejo y sexy Sal quiere jugar eh?_ -fue lo último que pensó hasta que sintió las manos del susodicho en su trasero y soltó un caluroso gemido, claramente para incitarlo más-

Por su parte Chase se colocó justo detrás de Jack y envolvió su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, para después acercar su boca cerca de su oreja y susurrar un: _¿Me extrañaste Spicer?_ para sonreír con crueldad.

Jack dio un respingo al sentir unos brazos fuertes en su cintura y un escalofrió lo recorrió entero al sentir la voz profunda de Chase, hablándole directo al oído... El pelirrojo intento reaccionar pero su cerebro se congelo y su cuerpo tomo el control, empujándose contra el de Chase sin soltar a Raimundo.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Pedrosa acaricio su nuca de nuevo para después acercarlo y chocar sus labios otra vez en un beso apasionado... Chase gruño en su oído y empujo su cuerpo de manera que él y Pedrosa quedaron atrapados en medio de ambos inmortales, sus cuerpos completamente contra el otro...

Los labios, no, la boca del albino era deliciosa, tan dulce y cálida. Cielos... si no fuera porque ambos jóvenes tenían parejas, no le hubiera molestado jugar un poco más con Jack. Se sentía que recibía lo mejor de cada lado, dominando el beso con el joven genio y además excitando a su latino amante. Rai sonrió internamente y empujó sus caderas hacia Salvador. Esto apenas está empezando.

Finalmente soltó los labios de Jack para respirar un poco.

Al ver a Pedrosa soltar a su albino, Chase posó su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Jack, no lo resistió más y pasó lentamente su lengua reptiliana sobre el blanco cuello del joven genio.

Jack suspiro al sentir la boca de Raimundo alejarse de él pero no pudo evitar gemir con abandono al sentir la lengua de Chase recorrer su cuello. Las manos fuertes del mayor lo empujaron hacia atrás, chocando sus caderas y comenzando a moverlas lentamente contra las suyas.

Salvador sonrió al sentir el movimiento provocativo que su joven pareja estaba haciendo contra sus caderas y mordió el cuello de Rai, apretándose más contra él y disfrutando enormemente del sonoro gemido de placer que soltó su amante

-¡Ah! - soltó Rai, una perfecta mezcla de grito y placer, realmente este jueguito le empezó a gustar, muy a pesar de que él estaba en contra. -S-sal... -suspiró al sentir que el mayor retiró su boca- Era la primera vez que recibía ESE tipo de mordida y tuvo que admitir que sus pantalones se sentían más apretados que de costumbre. Dios, estaba seguro que estaba corriendo sangre... Soltó el agarre que tenía en Jack y se dirigió al moreno.- Hah ¿No crees que, hace mucho calor? - exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados y se quitó lentamente la ropa.-

Por otro lado Chase rozaba su notable erección contra la parte trasera de Jack. El ambiente ya estaba demasiado caluroso para su gustó y susurró en el oído de Jack:

-Quítate la ropa. Ahora

Finalizando con una lamida en el lóbulo del albino, soltándolo para después quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, exponiendo su brillante torso por el sudor.

Jack asintió torpemente, sintiendo su mente nublada por el placer, pero no dudo en obedecer y comenzó a desvestirse. Primero la camisa y luego el resto de sus prendas hasta quedar solo en interiores y parase frente a Chase, observando con estupor el pecho perfecto del guerrero que estaba frente a él.

Salvador disfruto del espectáculo que su bombón estaba dándole quitándose la ropa con lentitud y sensualidad y justo detrás de él Spicer se desvestía también ante la mirada hambrienta de Chase... Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podrían compartir a sus presas. Al menos solo por esta ocasión tan, especial...

El latino tomo al monje por la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, besándolo con lujuria y tomando su trasero con ambas manos, masajeándolo y separándolo, ayudándole a anticipar lo que vendría.

Rai respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, finalizando con una suave mordida en el labio inferior del mayor. Luego gimió al sentir las manos de Salvador recorrer su trasero. Volteó a verlo y le susurró con un brillo en sus ojos verdes

-Faz amor conmigo... Sou seu...

Chase se percató que ambos latinos ya se estaban preparando. Pfft, típico de Salvador.

Young estaba acostumbrado a que él sea el deseado y que rueguen por él. Era algo que corría en sus venas; Observó a Jack, el chico ya estaba casi desnudo, como se lo había ordenado. Sintió como la mirada embelesada de Jack le acariciaba el orgullo. También quería que le acariciara otra cosa... Pero el chico aún era inexperto. Pues tendría que ir acostumbrándose de a poco.

Así que simplemente se acercó a él y le susurró:

-Veamos si me puedes sorprender esta vez Spicer. Quiero que me iguales en esto...

Inmediatamente tomó a Jack por la nuca y le introdujo la lengua, recorriendo su boca, probando un ligero sabor a chocolate y banana, para luego mecer su lengua contra la suya. Una especie de danza oral. Pensó mientras emitía un ronroneo desde su garganta.

Jack se quedó en shock al sentir la boca de Chase sobre la suya y de pronto su lengua dentro de su boca, recorriéndolo y probándolo, jugando con él como si estuvieran danzando. A pesar de su sorpresa inicial el pelirrojo solo tardo unos segundos para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo y simplemente dejarse hacer, respondiendo con entusiasmo al beso que estaba recibiendo. Pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor para evitar que sus rodillas lo traicionaran y lo dejaran caer.

Jack sabía que no era un experto como Chase y probablemente no fuera tan bueno besando como él, o Pedrosa que parecía tener mucha práctica, pero no dejo que eso lo detuviera. Tal vez no fuera un experto pero si algo tenía eran ganas de aprender. Y un hambre terrible. Tenía hambre de Chase Young e iba aprovechar esa oportunidad para devorar lo más que pudiera del hermoso hombre chino que lo eligió para esa noche...

Chase sintió la intensidad del beso de Jack, sabía que el chico respondería pero no de aquella forma tan... Hambrienta. Sintió como sus venas recorrían su cuerpo como la lava en un volcán... Que pronto explosionaría. Sus lenguas se rozaban en una bella danza coordinada. Ya era hora. El guerrero bajó sus manos hacia el pecho de Jack y apretó sus rosados pezones con deliciosa presión. Eso provocó que Jack gimiera fuertemente y se alejara de su boca. Chase aprovechó y dejó sus ahora duros pezones, para quitarle el bóxer a Jack con sus hábiles manos.

Vio el muy despierto miembro del albino, casi como el suyo, casi. Eso lo excitó aún más. Rápidamente de quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, y dejó que Jack viera su miembro erecto, deseoso por él.

Lo agarró de la cadera y juntó ambos miembros, rozándolos. Sabía que esto sólo los provocaba aún más, pero quería sentir la piel delicada del albino.

Sonrió al sentir los gemidos de Jack y el líquido pre seminal. Pero sonrió aún más cuando se separó de él y empezó a apretar sus nalgas. Ya era hora de prepararlo.

Jack sintió las manos de Chase recorrerlo entero, dejando un rastro de fuego sobre su cuerpo. Su piel quemaba en deseo en todas las partes donde había sido tocado... Y de pronto, el mayor tomo su trasero y lo apretó con sensualidad. Jack gimió con abandono, anticipando lo que vendría, lo deseaba tanto que no podía esperar más...

Aquel gemido del pelirrojo era dulce melodía para sus oídos y para el resto de su cuerpo naturalmente. Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando alguna especie de lubricante en la habitación. Si hubiera sido un amante cualquiera ni se hubiera molestado, pero Jack... Era tan frágil y tan complaciente. Odiaba admitirlo pero el chico le hacía sentir cosas... diferentes a la usual. Como de querer protegerlo. Creo que ya no necesitaba más explicaciones.

-Rayos... –pensó-

No le quedaba otra alternativa que "romper la privacidad"

-Hey Sal, de casualidad no tendrás un... *HISSSSS*.

Fue todo lo que los jóvenes llegaron a escuchar

-*HISSSSSS* *_Mn, vaya, vaya, debe hacer pasado muuucho tiempo desde tu última vez para que hayas olvidado el lubricante_* -sonrió el latino al escuchar el gruñido de molestia de Chase. Menos mal que estaban hablando telepáticamente o el momento se habría arruinado- *_Por supuesto que si viejo amigo. Busca en el primer cajón del buro que está al lado de la cama, ahí hay todo lo que necesitas y un poco más_* -le explico antes de regresar su atención a su joven amante-

-¿Qué fue eso? -le pregunto Rai interesado-

-Oh nada, sólo... Un pequeño intercambio de ideas -susurro sensualmente en su oído y lo tomo del trasero para alzarlo-

Raimundo enredo las piernas en su cintura y se dejó cargar hasta la cama de almohadas donde Salvador lo recostó para seguir besando el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! -soltó el brasileño al sentir las manos del mayor en su trasero para alzarlo.-

Rayos, era extraño, pero eso no le quitaba la excitante. Luego sintió su espalda chocar contra la suave superficie y la lengua del latino en su cuerpo.

-Hmm... M-más abajo Sal... –ahora entendía porque la habitación no tenía una cama; el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra suave y mullida, con cientos de almohadas y cojines. Si Sal y Chase habían planeado estar los cuatro juntos no había cama en el mundo para todos, a menos que usaran la alfombra como lecho-

Salvador sonrió con malicia y siguió bajando por su cuerpo, saboreando su piel, hasta que llego hasta el miembro del menor que estaba erguido y orgulloso, pulsando, deseoso... Y lo engullo de golpe. Disfrutando de su sabor y del grito de Raimundo al sentirse devorado sin previo aviso.

Por su parte Chase se dirigió al buro. Encontró lo que necesitaba, y efectivamente, más cosas de las que se hubiera imaginado.

Quizás esto le guste a Jack, quizás no, de cualquier forma, Chase no dudaría en usarlo.

Volvió con el albino y sonrió al ver su cara de asombro.

Chase tenía lubricante en una mano y en la otra un dildo de tamaño regular, y por su sonrisa perversa, lo usaría con el pelirrojo.

Untó sus dedos en el líquido y los dirigió hacia la, por ahora, pequeña entrada del pelirrojo. Empujó sus dedos mientras con la otra se masturbaba, no podía evitarlo, Jack lo excitaba rápidamente como nadie lo había hecho EN años.

No es que llevara una vida tan... Sexualmente activa como la de su compañero latino, pero sabía que eso era por sus gustos exigentes, sin mencionar que ahora estaba más ocupado en el conflicto Xiaolin-Heylin ¿Quién lo diría? ahora lo estaban haciendo con 2 de aquellos jóvenes. Los más inquietos, los más deliciosos.

Cuando Jack vio el dildo en la mano de Chase algo de su líbido disminuyo pero al sentir los dedos lubricados alrededor de su pequeño ano su deseo aumento de nuevo... Chase coló uno de sus largos dedos dentro y comenzó a masturbarse, encendiendo al pelirrojo al ver la imagen tan erótica; Sus piernas abiertas y encogidas en el aire, Chase Young en medio de ellas, con su mano en su trasero y masturbándose frente a sus ojos... Se habría corrido con eso si no hubiera pensado en que no debía arruinarlo para él.

Chase ya tenía dos dedos dentro, insertó el tercero y escuchó el fuerte gemido del joven genio, pidiendo más.

Y le daría más. Rápidamente sacó sus dedos, ni siquiera Jack tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando insertó el dildo bañado con lubricante.

Un segundo dedo fue añadido y Jack se sintió en las estrellas al sentir ambos dígitos moverse en su interior hasta rozar con un punto dentro de él que lo hizo retorcerse y gemir de placer. Un tercer dedo fue añadido de inmediato y Jack gimió, rogándole por más de esa sensación... De pronto Chase retiro su mano pero antes de que pudiera quejarse introdujo el dildo en su trasero, penetrándolo con él.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa y placer; Jamás había sentido algo como eso. Era tan extraño, nuevo, diferente y tan, tan placentero...

Young escuchó con placer el grito del albino y no lo soportó más; soltó una risa malévola

-Sí Jack, ve acostumbrándote, si... - susurró cerca de su oído.

-P-Por favor Chase, te, te necesito... Te quiero dentro de mí -le rogo sin saber que lo que provocaba en el otro cuando le suplicaba o lo miraba con esa adoración y deseo-

Chase retiró el muy húmedo dildo de su entrada y lo dejó caer al suelo. Luego separó las blancas nalgas de manera que le permitiera ver lo que pronto sería profanado por él: La dulce entrada del chico estaba rosada, dilatada y bien lubricada. La imagen sola incrementó su deseo y las sofocadas palabras de Jack recorrieron su espalda. Era demasiado perfecto.

Tomó su dura hombría y la dirigió hacia el ano de su amante. Estaba respirando pesadamente, ansioso. Se inclinó hacia Jack y gruñó en su oreja, mientras empujaba su erección en el estrecho pasaje del albino. Debido a la preparación y "la ayuda extra" no tuvo dificultades en llenarlo completamente.

Chase dejó salir un jadeo, se sentía tan caliente y acogedor, quería embestirlo con locura, pero él era mucho más grande que el juguete por lo que se limitó a esperar a que Jack se acomode.

-¡Ah! siiii... Tao bom... Hmmnnn -gimió Rai al sentir la serpentina lengua de Salvador rodear su miembro perfectamente, y ver el resto de este desaparecer en la boca de su sensual amante-

-Uhhnnhh

Cuando el ritmo del latino se incrementó, Rai perdió el poco control que le quedaba y empezó a mover sus caderas hasta llegar a la desesperación. Sentía como todo su ser se incendiaba de puro deseo.

Ninguna chica lo había puesto así antes, y ciertamente ahora que lo hacía con un hombre, no dudaría en repetirlo.

Y el mayor empezó a acariciar sus nalgas.

-Oh... S-sal... V-voy a... a... AHHHHH! - gritó y se vino en la boca del mayor- Hah... -suspiró finalmente-

Salvador bebió gustoso la esencia del menor, relamiéndose los labios con su lengua serpentina después de tragarlo todo y después se inclinó a besarlo para dejarle saborear su propio sabor.

Rai se veía tan apetecible frente a él, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, jadeante, sonrojado. Con un hilo de saliva corriendo de su boca por el placer y la vista nublada por el orgasmo y la lujuria...

Sin poder esperar nada más se levantó un momento y regreso con lubricante, mojando sus dedos en él y enterró dos en el delicioso trasero de su bombón xiaolin. Sal estaba agradecido de que fueran activos y no tardara mucho preparando a Rai para recibirlo.

Al brasileño le gustaba saborearse en la boca de su amante, era una sensación tan deliciosamente privada para él.

-Ohhh eso... Asiii... Sou seu bombom -exclamó Rai sintiendo los dedos del mayor enterrarse en su entrada. Su hombría volvió lentamente a erguirse. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.- Uhmm -dejó salir un dulce gemido cuando introdujo más dedos-

Ya eran tres dedos que tenía en su interior y se movían con eficacia. No pudo evitar apretar las sabanas con fuerza.

-Aaaaahhhnnn... Faz me o seu...! -le pidió con deseo-

Salvador sintió su excitación crecer al escuchar las palabras de su hermoso bombón y sin poder detenerse saco sus dedos.

-Date la vuelta -le ordeno y el chico obedeció de inmediato, quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama-

Sal reemplazo sus dedos por su ansioso miembro que fue envuelto apretadamente en el cuerpo del más joven

-Aaahhh -gimió sin contenerse al sentirse atrapado dentro de Raimundo y al observar la imagen frente a él; Chase y su chico estaban con ellos también-

Salvador y Chase intercambiaron miradas.

El latino le sonrió y simplemente emitió un gruñido pequeño, indicándole las posiciones que quería.

Y el otro acepto.

El latino le sonrió y simplemente emitió un gruñido ligero vía ondas reptilianas, indicándole las posiciones que quería.

El otro captó el mensaje y sonrío sadísticamente.

-Hmmm, Spicer... qué te parece si vuelves a "jugar" con Pedrosa? claro, sin separarte de mi... -dicho esto, lo besó brevemente en los labios. Después de eso, acumuló suficiente magia heylin como para que Jack ahora estuviera al frente del brasileño-

Ambos chicos ahora estaban frente a frente, en cuatro patas y con su respectivo dueño presionando sobre ellos. Aquella imagen era digna de una película erótica.

-Ch-Chase... -gimió Jack al sentir el beso del mayor sobre sus labios y un momento después soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir el cambio repentino-

De pronto estaba sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, con Chase detrás y aun dentro suyo y frente a él estaba Pedrosa, pero él tampoco estaba solo...

Rai estaba a unos centímetros de su cara con Cumo detrás suyo, penetrándolo igual que Chase hacia con él... Jack sintió su pene endurecerse aun más con esa visión: Jamás creyó que ver a Rai en una situación así podría excitarlo tanto y aun menos que no le importara que Pedrosa y Cumo lo vieran con Chase...

-¡Aahhh! -gimió con fuerza al sentir las embestidas de Chase-

Chase sentía como la entrada de Jack lo consumía entero. Sabía que era el dominante de la relación pero Jack, a veces sin ni siquiera esforzarse mucho, le hacía perder terriblemente el control.

Su adictivo calor alrededor de su dureza lo volvía loco...

Siguió embistiendo a Jack y le dio finalmente un golpe en el trasero, y le susurró

-Hmmm Spicer... bésate con Pedrosa... quiero verte así

Y dicho esto le mordió la oreja.

Cumo se inclino sobre Rai en ese momento, mordisqueando su oído y entonces Pedrosa sonrió y adelanto su rostro para besarlo

-Mmmnnnn -jadeo sorprendido pero pronto se dio cuenta de cómo Chase parecía excitarse también al verlos haciéndolo y correspondió al beso, gustoso-

-Mmmmnn, eres realmente todo un pillín señor Cumo... - susurró Rai excitado por la situación. Con que este par de lagartos pervertidos planearon este escenario. Demonios, si que eran brillantes, insolentemente brillantes.

Rai dejó los labios de Salvador, después de que este le haya susurrado en la oreja una indecente propuesta de besar a Spicer. El chico ronroneó como respuesta y finalmente se acercó a Jack, tomando lentamente sus labios hasta devorarlos con placer. Si, Jack calladito se veía más bonito.

Jack gimió al sentir la mordida en su ojera, orgulloso de sí mismo por poder hacer que su ídolo se excitara tanto al estar con él. La dureza de Chase golpeando ese punto dentro suyo y Rai devorando su boca era demasiado placentero para él... Jamás pensó que podría estar un momento con Pedrosa sin insultarse pero ahora, con Chase ahí, Jack no podía hacer más que obedecer y disfrutarlo para complacer a su maestro.

Al ver a los dos chicos intercambiar el candente beso, y como Jack lo apretaba con su hermoso cuerpo. Sintió como su dragón salía lentamente de su prisión interna.

Sus brazos fueron los primeros en transformarse, mostrándose las escamas y sus manos convirtiéndose en garras.

Apretó las nalgas de Jack, sus garras dibujando finas líneas de sangre.

Chase gruñó, realmente estaba empezando a perder el control.

Y luego sintió como su cola crecía con cada embestida que le daba a su precioso albino.

La bestia ya estaba por salir. No era algo que ocurriera todos los días.

Pero de nuevo, esto tampoco ocurría todos los días.

Salvador por su parte también estaba perdiendo en control de sí mismo. Su bombón y el chico de Chase se veían tan apetecibles juntos y el calor de Rai lo apretaba tan deliciosamente que apenas y podía contenerse pero, al ver a Chase frente a él perder el control el latino simplemente se dejo ir, decidido a disfrutar de ese hermoso par de jovencitos…

Su cola comenzó a crecer lentamente, rodeando de inmediato el cuerpo de Rai mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba a una tonalidad verdosa y sus manos se convertían en garras

-Así bombón, así... –susurro en su oreja y recorrió su rostro con su lengua reptiliana-

-Ahhhnn - exclamó Rai al sentir las escamas del mayor sobre su piel. La verdad era apenas la segunda vez en que Sal lo tomaba de esa forma. Era tan grande e intimidante, pero a su vez lo ponía tan caliente... Si, llámenlo loco; pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a la forma reptiliana de Sal-

-Hufff -soltó Rai cuando la lengua del mayor le recorrió el rostro. Fortaleció su agarre en Spicer, y respondió al beso de Sal, frotando su lengua con la de él en un par de caricias, para luego regresar a la boca de Jack. Si, le había hecho probar el sabor del otro-

-Hrrrnnn -gruño Chase al ver la diablura de Rai. Rápidamente hizo que Jack dejara la boca de Rai por unos momentos y le introdujo su lengua, emitiendo sonidos de placer cuando Jack le respondió... Por su parte, Rai volvió a besar a Sal, esta vez compartiendo el sabor del joven albino-

Jack no podía soportarlo más. El placer era tan tanto, la situación tan caliente y el probar los sabores de Cumo y Pedrosa además de el de Chase era demasiado para él... Chase gruño y gimió contra su boca cuando lo beso y el pelirrojo se sintió al borde del abismo

-M-más, Ch-Chase por fav-vor maahhhhh, maaass –gimió suplicante y el mayor lo tomo con fuerza de la cadera con sus garras para comenzar a embestirlo con potencia. Un momento después Pedrosa lo tomo del cabello y lo obligo a mirarlo para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez recorriendo su boca con la lengua descaradamente- Aaahhh… Mawaa… Rai… Ch-Chase, ahhh…

Rai calló al pelirrojo uniendo sus bocas en un caluroso beso.

Mientras que Sal ahora golpeaba sin piedad sin interior, cada momento lo hacían sentir más cerca del orgasmo. El brasileño trajo una de sus manos para acariciarse a sí mismo. Quería liberar toda la tensión de una vez...

Por su parte un Chase dragón embestía rápidamente a su presa, deleitándose con el encendidos gemidos del pelirrojo.

Sintió como las mismas caderas del menor chocaban contra las suyas, gesto que apreció bastante. Sin mencionar el placentero y apretado calor que envolvía su enorme dureza.

Lentamente sacó su lengua y esta le recorrió el hombro y parte del cuello.

Jack gritó y empujó hacia atrás. Sintió como Jack se venía.

Y así fue como lo perdió.

Chase dejó salir un rugido propio de un dragón y finalmente mordió el cuello de Jack, su pene pulsando para después llenar al pelirrojo con sus líquidos.

Estaba seguro que su esencia se escurría por sus blancas nalgas en este momento.

Jack podía sentirlo, el orgasmo creciendo cada vez mas y mas cerca... Chase lo golpeaba con rapidez y Pedrosa besándolo con ese deseo además de los gruñidos de ambos inmortales mezclándose con sus gemidos y los de Rai eran algo increíble para él, era su primera experiencia de este tipo después de todo

El pelirrojo tomo su propio miembro y comenzó a acariciarse, necesitaba venirse o se volvería loco y no podía permitirlo, necesitaba sentir a Chase dentro suyo otra vez, sentirlo siempre... Su cadera chocaba contra la del mayor y entonces su lengua reptiliana le recorrió el cuello, dándole ese ultimo empujón que necesitaba

-AAAAHHHH! -grito al correrse en su propia mano con el mundo explotando frente a sus ojos. Escucho a Chase rugir como un animal y después una mordida en su cuello que lo hizo estremecerse placenteramente y entonces lo sintió; la esencia de Chase bañando su interior tan deliciosamente- ¡Aaahhh!

Para Salvador fue demasiado también, perdió el ritmo de sus embestidas y solo se concentro en enterrarse dentro de su hermoso monje xiaolin que no paraba de gemir y de pedirle más y más mientras se masturbaba... Al sentir el rugido de Chase al alcanzar el orgasmo su instinto reacciono también, haciendo que se dejara ir y terminara mordiendo el hombro de Rai, saboreando su sangre al mismo tiempo que se corría dentro de ese hermoso trasero delicioso... Oh, a Rai le encantaba cuando se venía dentro de él por eso no fue una sorpresa sentirlo apretarse a su alrededor un momento después, gritando su nombre con placer

Los cuatro jadeaban para recuperarse, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones... Ambos lagartos inmortales se obligaron a sí mismos a levantarse un poco y tomaron del rostro al compañero del otro para que los miraran directamente a la cara.

-Si te atreves a tocarlo sin estar yo presente o sin haberlo ordenado, te mueres -amenazaron al mismo tiempo y se dejaron caer sobre su respectiva presa, descansando un momento antes del siguiente round-

-¿...Que... f-fue eso...? -pensó el castaño después de escuchar a Chase-

-Uhhnh... -Jack ni siquiera prestó atención, se desmayó justo después de que acabaran-

Chase volvió a sus forma humana al igual que Sal, estaba exhausto. Definitivamente fue una buena idea. No había tenido una sesión tan intensa desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rai ahora estaba abrazado con Sal, ambos durmiendo placenteramente.

Chase notó que aun seguía dentro de Jack. Se retiró de su cálida entrada y enroscó su cola en uno de sus blancos muslos de su novio.

Sonrió al oler los residuos de deseo en el aire, su Jack estuvo espléndido complaciéndolo toda la noche, incluso con dos personas más en la habitación. Soltó un ronroneo y besó el cuello de su amante albino para después sumergirse en el paraíso de los sueños. No lo admitiría públicamente, pero estaba terriblemente aferrado a aquel pelirrojo. Y es que era demasiado bueno para su ego.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Si alguien tiene interés en escribir un foursome debe saber que es complicado pero muy, muy satisfactorio ¬w¬ <strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
